


A Flower In The Second Circle

by Yunaleskah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaleskah/pseuds/Yunaleskah
Summary: Hermione had lost almost all hope to leave this place, maybe it was time time to give in, and learn how to live with both of them.Belllatrix is only mentioned*





	A Flower In The Second Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to say a couple of things first: One, this is the first time I write something. Second, English is not my mother language so probably there are going to be a lot of grammar mistakes. Third, I don't have a beta reader hence the many grammar mistakes you would find.

>  
> 
> A light colored orange painted the sky as the dusk was setting in. She could see the trees surrounding the Mansion were rapidly shedding its leaves. It was a clear statement: Autumn was here. In no time the freezing cold of winter would arrive; a season that she found very depressing.   
>  _  
> “The seasons are changing, but I’m still here. Feels like time doesn’t touch this place at all”_ the girl thought, while contemplating the scenery through the large window of the library; with her brown eyes trailing the hypnotizing and almost calming effect the leaves rising in the gust of wind had.
> 
> She sighed out loud for the tenth time. “ _Just give up_ ” said a small voice in the farthest corner of her head. Tightening her jaw the brunette try to suppress the inner struggle and hold onto something more positive. “ _More positive...Yeah, sure_ ” Her mind sarcastically supplied.  That moment she looked down at the newspaper she had been holding. Any calming effect she felt seconds ago was replaced by a twinge of despair and hopelessness as she read the headlines again.  
>    
>  What is there to do when your freedom has been stripped with apparently no chances was so ever of recovering it? What is there to do when you live under the madness of the most feared death eater?  If there was small glimpse of hope that her reality could change, it had been crushed when she got her hands on the Daily Prophet two days ago announced on the first page about The Department of Magical Law Enforcement gave up their search for the girl of the golden trio: Hermione Jean Granger.   
>    
>  She had expected that from The Ministry, even from Shacklebolt! But she didn’t expect that from Harry and Ron.  
>    
>   All her friend’s declarations about her status stated that they assumed her dead! They even held a funeral in her name! It didn’t made sense! How quickly they had given up. And it hurt, it hurt so much that her friends had abandoned her, how could they? The newspapers never mentioned anything evidence related about her supposed death; anything that had leaded them to the conclusion that she was actually dead.
> 
> Today she couldn’t cry even if she tried, there was only one feeling left: Resentment. _“They should have made more effort! It wasn’t even 6 months since my disappearance for god’s sakes!”  
>    
>  “ Fuck them!!”_   
>    
>  Hermione crunched the paper in her hands. Clenching her jaw and feeling the bitter taste of despair rising in her mouth.  She breathed deeply and closed her eyes; put the heels of her hands over her eyelids while trying to keep in check her growing anger.  
>    
>  _“After all we did together; after all I did for them!! A-and this, this is what I get, this is how much they cared?!”_  
>    
>  She was so deep in her thoughts that never heard fainted steps of stilettos came closer; neither did she notice that this presence was observing her carefully.
> 
>   
>  “You seem upset Miss Granger…”  As soon as she heard the inquisitive voice she instantaneously turned around to find the owner’s at just few feet away. She tried to open some space between them by stepping back, but she quickly hit the windows ledge.   
>    
>  The last rays of sunset were filtering through the windows setting on the woman’s face; blonde almost platinum hair was loose, few strands tucked behind her ears. Simple, yet it suited her. The sunlight made her eyes look more like light blue ocean water that only could be seen in the Caribbean ocean, rather than the usual steel stormy blue. Hermione tried her best to not let her eyes wander, yet still couldn’t help but notice that the blonde woman’s dressing was formal yet very classic in the design, a trim feathered dress of emerald color, revealed her shoulders and cleavage, and hugged her body properly. She looked every bit of a regal woman.  
>    
>  Although the question seemed an innocent one, Hermione knew better. There was an implication behind those words; if anything could be said about the slightly mocking tone of her voice hidden between the intonations of indifference.  
>    
>  Narcissa gave her a raised eyebrow expectantly. Maybe she did want an answer to her question. Or most likely she caught Hermione’s eyes slightly wandering. Still, she opted to ignore the previous comment from Narcissa, while trying to remain unaffected by the sudden close presence of the older woman.  
>    
>  “Mrs. Malfoy, is there something you need?”
> 
> “Perhaps… And by the way is Black now.” Responded with a curtly fake smile, as looked down at the crunched paper.   
>    
>  In all these months Hermione has been staying here, she barely saw glimpses of Narcissa, while the brunette stayed on the third floor of the west wing, Narcissa stayed on the second of the east wing. They had never occupied the same space at the same time. And if they ever did was only for a few seconds, the times Hermione saw the older woman was only when she saw her figure retreat from the room Hermione was passing by.   
>    
>  “I see.” Her demeanor showed that she figured it out.  
>    
>  “Did you think that they will do what? Find you and rescue you? Surely you are not that stupid, Granger. Any trace of magic that could have helped them to find a clue about your possible whereabouts had been erased. Bellatrix made sure of that.” Narcissa shifted her eyes from the brunette towards the outside scenery. “Besides, I’m sure you are aware that we are not even in Britain anymore.”   
>    
>  “I suspected as much. The trees outside doesn’t seem to be native of Britain. None that I have ever seen, anyway.”   
>    
>  Narcissa made a sound of acknowledgement. “In fact, you cannot find them in whole Europe.”   
>    
>  Hermione felt speechless, that didn’t cross her mind before, she never expected to be so far away. Her brain quickly jumped to many questions at once, it made her wonder how they manage to travel such a large distance without being caught. To her it didn’t make sense, it was impossible; magical law across borders was able to detect any sort of unregistered arrival. To dare to do it it’ll mean having dozens of Aurors pursuing you in no time.   
>    
>  However she knew if she asked, she’ll just get an evasive answer or none at all. Maybe she could ask something simpler.     
>    
>  “If we are in another continent, then how?” made a gesture towards the newspaper.   
>    
>  “…With the help of the elfs, of course.” stating as if was something so obvious it was stupid to ask. Of course, Elf apparition left few to almost nothing magic residuals. “Among the rest of the amenities and food that we need, Merlin knows I can hardly tolerate the local food here.” Her gaze returned to look at those tired but always filled with curiosity brown eyes.   
>    
>  “And what kind of food is that?”  
>    
>  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”    
>    
>  “You ought to be happy, Miss Granger. Consider this new development as something to commemorate” The corner of the youngest Black’s lips went slightly upper, a small but cruel smile painted her features.   
>  “...And why exactly would I do that?” Confusion and uneasiness settled in her. A small smile flickered on the blue eye’s face; Narcissa was obviously mocking her.   
>    
>  “Is a lesson for you to understand that no matter whom you believe your friends to be, at the end you became an expendable asset for the greater good.” Hermione felt twist in her gut as how Narcissa phrased ‘the greater good’ like she was quoting someone. She felt so conflicted, the rational part of her told her that Narcissa words although cruel, were correct; she was expendable. In a war everyone was expendable and she was a soldier.
> 
> A soldier left behind by her best friends.   
>    
>  “And now look at you, from the brains of the golden trio to a prisoner of war …and then to something more” It was more than evident by now that Narcissa was taking pleasure to point out Hermione’s actual misery. The anger that had resided at the beginning began to rise again in the brunette’s chest.  
>    
>  “You had become such an obedient little pet, haven’t you? After all you enjoy many privileges that no other prisoner ever had, my dear.”    
>    
>  “You think that I _enjoy_ being here?!” Hermione raised her voice as anger took over. “Is not like I have a dammed choice, and you know that!”  
>  _  
> _ “Yet you haven’t tried to escape in long time” _  
>    
>  _It was true; Hermione’s attempts to escape and rebel had been decreasing these past months. But it didn’t mean that she doesn’t want to leave, far from the truth in fact, but even the books she had been secretly researching had been proved fruitless against the mansions charms.  
>  _  
> _ “What do you want from me?!”  
>    
>  Narcissa looked completely unfazed by Hermione’s anger display; she took one step closer to Hermione.   
>  “Last time I walked by my sister’s room…Well, let’s just say you didn’t sound like someone who was complaining of her current state”     
>  “What do you expect? We both know what happens if I resist!” If the brunette felt shame she didn’t displayed, instead she raised her chin defiantly. She would not shy away from this woman.   
>  “I do know. Yet still, you seem very willing to play your part _, very well_ if your voice in that moment was anything to go by.”  
>    
>  “From where I stand, it looks like she already broke you and you love every moment of it” The older woman gave her a knowing smile, like she knew something that the brunette didn’t. The look she gave her sent shivers through Hermione’s spine.   
>  The Gryffindor knew the older Black sister was definitely more unpredictable and volatile than the woman in front of her, nevertheless that didn’t make Narcissa any less dangerous; this woman was planning something. What was it? Hermione didn’t know.    
>    
>  “I think is called self-preservation. And I believe you more than anyone should know about it.”   
>    
>  “Is that so?” raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “And why is that?”  Hermione realized that the space between had been slowly shirking since the beginning of the conversation. Narcissa’s body language looked stoic, but for the trained eye actually looked menacing. She knew that now was the moment to leave the room, however she felt the Gryffindor’s bravery coursing through her body.    
>    
>  “Yes, wasn’t all that you did during this war, nothing but self-preservation?” Hermione said while crossing her arms, looking defiantly and ready to fight. “I know you didn’t eat that Pure-blood bullshit propaganda that Voldemort loved to preach! Maybe your husband did, but it was obvious that you didn’t. But since your Dark lord…” her voice laced with venom in the last three words. “Since he returned till the moment he died you obeyed his every command without hesitation! You thought that in doing so you and your family could pass throughout the war unscathed. How that worked for you by the way? Acting as a coward just like your spineless husband?” The tension could be felt in the air; the silence was deafening. The air outside stopped blowing and the earlier rustling sound of leaves vanished.  “Don’t be surprised that it was your own cowardice that got Draco killed.”  
>    
>  The slap hit her with such force that she stumbled sideways, barely managing to hold onto the edge of the bookcase to stabilize herself; trying hard to not lose her equilibrium from the dizziness of the hit.    
>    
>  Narcissa’s impassive mask fell in that moment and was replaced with a deep piercing scowl. They stayed there holding each other’s gaze, Narcissa’s chest was very slightly heaving from what could only mean was contained anger.   
>    
>  She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. Draco has and will always be a sore spot for Narcissa. Suddenly the memory appeared in front of her mind: That gut wrenching feeling at seeing so much sorrow in one person, Narcissa howling in pain. Grief and agony marred her face as she held the lifeless body of her son in the middle of the battlefield.  
>    
>  Ignoring all the warnings, Hermione broke the silence between them “From where I stand, you are as broken as I am.” There was a tinge of sympathy, in the accusative voice of Hermione. Narcissa sneer sharpened even more, yet she didn’t move a single muscle.   
>    
>  The brunette, whose cheek burned and hurt like little needles piercing her skin, straightened herself; gazed at the woman in front of her, who looked like in any second now she was about to practice Crucio on her. It was now or never to take her leave from the library.   
>    
>  She made a move to pass by the blonde side, but Narcissa griped the upper arm of the girl “We are not finished” her words laced with commanding and acrimonious tone.   
>     
>    The Slytherin agilely pinned Hermione against the darkened wood bookcase, the spine of the books painfully digging in her back making her wince. In a swift movement Narcissa pulled out her wand hidden under her sleeve, thrusting at Hermione’s neck. “Don’t walk away from me” Narcissa growled, as she painfully gripped the girl’s forearm. For such slender and delicate woman, the black’s youngest sister possessed a deceiving strength.    
>    
>  “You think you can walk away after what you just said?” Narcissa whispered in the girl’s ear, crushing the brunette’s body with her own.  
>    
>  Her heart was loudly beating in her ribcage, her senses were heightened enough for a fight or flee situation, and the adrenaline at this moment was pouring even from her pores. Panic was expanding on her body. She didn’t know what to do, how things went south so suddenly? She wondered.   
>    
>  _“Maybe if you’ve kept your mouth shut.”_   
>    
>  “You are feeling incredibly brave today, Granger” A sneer formed on her lips.  “Listen to me silly girl; you will never mention him again! Ever! Do you understand me?” The grip in her arm becoming almost unbearably painful “I don’t want to hear his name out your _mudblood_ mouth ever again” Hermione only nodded. Worried that if she opened her mouth the only sound will come out was small whimpers of pain.   
>    
>  “Answer me! Do. You. Understand?” Sticking her wand deeper in the brunette’s neck, her face mere centimeters away from the younger woman’s face.  Hermione looked over Narcissa’s face and saw that pain behind the mask of rage, the women she once met in King cross station was very different from the one in front of her right now. She had changed quite drastically, she still have her beautiful figure and her face didn’t show evident signs of ageing; yet she looked beaten down and broken. And how could she not? She lost everything. Suddenly Hermione felt uncomfortable by her earlier words.  
>    
>  As the seconds stretched Hermione tried to muster all her sincerity into her next words “…I understand”
> 
> Narcissa studied the girl’s face, looking for any sort of deceit. Whatever she saw made her body became somewhat calm and appeased, also her grip in the girl’s arm softened.  
>    
>  The brunette held her breath for few seconds, her shoulders sagged slightly and the tension in her face disappeared. This was nothing new, she told herself as she rationalized her actual position. She was confident that Narcissa’s anger was nothing compared to Bellatrix’s.  After all, she had long time experience dealing with feral-like-animals just like the older black sister. What could Narcissa do to her that Bellatrix hasn’t done already?  Crucio her? Cut her? Maim her? Been there, done that. And she is alive. Not many people could say that.   
>    
>  And with these thoughts in mind, she willed herself to be cool, calm and collected.   
>    
>  Then the girl saw the calculating look the older woman’s eyes; there was something else, something that told her that this encounter wasn’t coming to an end. The older woman must have seen the confused face from the brunette.  
>    
>  “This is not how I plan this” Answered to the unspoken question, looking at her intently “I didn’t come here to be insulted like this”   
>    
>  Tracing her wand slowly from her neck to her collarbone, she cupped Hermione’s reddened cheek with her hand, the thumb slowly caressing her cheekbone. She placed her wand just exactly where the girl’s heart was, and stilled her hand digging the end of the wand on the younger woman; maybe as a warning? Or perhaps as a display of who had the upper hand?    
>    
>  “… Is pretty much obvious you came here for something.” Said the girl quietly. A small chuckle escaped the fair skinned woman’s lips. “You just don’t know when to keep your mouth shut, do you Granger?”  
>    
>  A moment passed, a scheming look went through iced blue eyes.   
>    
>  “Bellatrix left today and most likely she won’t be coming back till the next week. I thought that you and I could enjoy some quality time together, for the time being.” Tilting her head only a little bit.   
>    
>  “You see, my sister is not the only one that needs an outlet.” Hermione could feel the warm breath of Narcissa’s ghosting her lips. “And things around here had become quite depressing”
> 
> The girl’s stomach plummeted; she didn’t need to listen more. She fully understood the woman’s intentions. She thought she was used to this, she had assume, expected even to pay not mind to this feeling anymore, but that didn’t stop the spear of fear and humiliation that pierced throughout her body. She looked sideways and took a quick look towards the main doors of the library.   
>  There was no way she could manage to escape. No, there was nowhere to run, the brunette’s wandless magic wasn’t proficient at all, taking that route will end up just in more pain for her.   
>    
>  Narcissa didn’t need to use legillimens on the girl to understand what was going through her head. In a forceful move she gripped the girls chin, forcing her to listen “Don’t fight this or I’ll have to use Imperio on you, and you know is not that fun as when you are actually aware of what is happening” The threat in her voice was tangible. Icing eyes glaring into her, shadows within them moving in a strange dance provoked by the flickering flames of the candles.   
>    
>   “Bella was never one to share her things” the older woman gave her a small smile just before brushing the girl’s lips with her own while releasing the grip on her chin, to caress her neck and collarbone. The touches were getting bolder. “But what she doesn’t know won’t anger her.”   
>    
>  “Now the only question is: will you put up a fight or will you submit to me?” There was a dig on her chest, a reminder that the wand was still pointed at her.   
>    
>  “Why are you doing this?” asked faintly.   
>    
>  “Isn’t it obvious? I want you. She already had you, now is my turn” The soft sweet smell of Narcissa’s perfume invaded her nostrils, the closeness of the older woman although one part of her brain registered as an unwanted invasion the other part couldn’t help but revel in the softness and warm that emanated from her.   
>    
>  “I don’t understand” She muttered, there was a hint of vulnerability and confusion in her voice.
> 
> What the black sisters lacked in physical resemblance, apparently was compensated by the personality traits; one being the love for control and aggression. And right now, it felt that Narcissa was in full control of whatever could happen next whether Hermione agreed to it or not.   
>    
>  “Not so long time ago Bellatrix would never even dare to touch you. In fact you _should_ be dead. But alas here you are…One must wonder why she decided to keep you so close.” And with that Narcissa closed the gap between them, kissing her gently but firm. A light taste of vanilla and cinnamon invaded the brunette’s senses; her mouth felt extremely soft, like being caressed by silk. The tenderness of it was making Hermione to feel lightheaded and halted for a moment all of the other conflicting feelings that were arising.   
>    
>  Narcissa sensed the lack of struggle from the girl, content with this reaction she lowered her wand yet still she kept a firm grip on the girl’s waist, unwilling to put distance between them. The blonde woman started kissing and nipping the girl’s neck, stealing muffled whimpers from the girl’s lips.   
>    
>  “I thought you hate-” A shudder raced down her spine, slender hands teased her nipple over her shirt.  
>    
>  “You thought what? That I hated you? No, on the contrary I think you are a beautiful creature Miss Granger, and I like pretty things.” Hermione didn’t know how to respond to that statement.   
>    
>  The brunette rolled the words in her mind, was she being honest? Things couldn’t be this basic and direct, so she tried to find an ulterior motive behind, something dark and menacing lurking behind those words… She found nothing.  
>    
>  The older woman licked the girl’s lips her tongue demanding entrance into the girl’s mouth; kisses grew deeper and voracious.   
>    
>  The blonde’s mouth felt soft, every time their tongues clashed Hermione felt increasingly dizzy, her legs felt wobbly and exhausted. She slowly entwined both of her hands on the older woman’s hair making the kiss more sensuous and demanding, Narcissa, who moaned in approval, was aggressively fondling the girl’s breast, feeling the girl’s nipples getting harder. The necessity for oxygen was starting to be unbearable, making them halt the kiss and recover their breaths.   
>    
>  _“So is all about lust_ ” the Gryffindor thought. And if Narcissa’s current performance was anything to go by, things could be bearable.   
>    
>  Hermione was losing herself in the lascivious activities, Narcissa pressed wet kisses on Hermione’s neck slowly licking and nipping the sensations short-circuited her brain for a few seconds; that delicious pressure down further caused the brunette to bit her lower lip, in attempt to stifle her moans, her hands clasped the dress of the slytherin woman, and Narcissa as response crushed her body against the lithe body.   
>    
>  However before losing any rational thought, the brunette opened her eyes, becoming aware once more of her surroundings.   
>    
>  “Narcissa, please stop. Not… Not like this, please.” Hermione spoke in a pledging tone, while she weakly pushed the older woman by the shoulders.   
>  “Not like what?” Even though the light was dimmed, the girl could see the woman’s face was flushed and her chest was lightly heaving, clearly she was affected by this as much as Hermione was.   
>  “Not like this” The girl repeated more gathered, after a heartbeat she continued “here in the library, standing up. Not like…this”  
>    
>  “ _Not like some common whore_.”  She wanted to say. But the fear that Narcissa might confirm that she was indeed some ‘whore’ that should be fucked wherever the older woman pleased was what refrain her from voicing out loud that last sentence.
> 
> “ _Oh but you are a whore, aren’t you_ ” She could other voice in the dark corner of her mind. That left as quickly as it came.   
>    
>  “I won’t resist” she continued “I promise to do whatever you want. Just not here, please”   
>    
>  “Why? Is not like someone is going to hear us”   
>    
>  She was about to ignore her request, but something in Hermione’s tone made her consider her request.   
>    
>  Hermione debated herself either being honest or just keep silent and wait for Narcissa to make a decision. She decided for the former “I don’t want to taint the only place where I can find some peace and comfort… Please”  
>    
>  After a few seconds the older woman relented, she pulled her wand from one of the hidden pockets of her robes. Narcissa apparated them both in her bedroom.    
>    
>  Hermione took in the décor of Narcissa’s huge bedroom, all the furnishing screamed luxury. The room was very big, a four post bed took center in it; dark wood with detailed carvings. Just like the rest of the furniture in this mansion had almost Victorian design. The bed was covered in blood red canopies and drapes, a décor that would be more suitable for Bellatrix, the girl thought.    
>    
>  The walls were ornamented with unmoving old paintings of beautiful landscapes, the large windows where covered by what look like velvet curtains adorned with ribbons and braids, and tick enough to block any ray of light during the day.  The rest of the furniture looked made of mahogany and ebony wood.   
>    
>  Before Hermione could take in more details, she was instantly hit by an electric wave running all over her body as Narcissa eager hands grabbed her from behind surrounding the girl’s waist with her slender arms as if in any moment Hermione could spring and run from the room. Narcissa was hungrily placing wet kisses on the nape and bridge of her neck, making the brunette almost gasp at such contact. The arousal she tried earlier to contain came back with full force. Hermione felt the muscles of her lower abdomen tightening; the kisses were intoxicating her senses and how soft hands roamed her along her body was making her mind numb.  
>    
>  There was not more will to fight in Hermione, no more questions for which she knew she wouldn’t like the answer, and more than that it was knowledge she didn’t want to possess. A small chuckle escape from her lips at the irony of the thought “ _First time for everything, I guess.’_ ” She closed her mind and in that moment decided she will play the role that Narcissa wanted to. Play her part in the older woman’s game, in _these adults’ games_.   
>    
>  Slowly turned turn her body towards the older woman’s, the strong grip from Narcissa decreased lightly, allowing room enough for Hermione to face her, rapidly engaging in a passionate kiss. Soft hands tangled on blonde hair, deepening the action. Allowing the brunette momentary control of kiss, Narcissa relished the sweet flavor of her soft mouth; tasted like honey with a pint of lemon.   
>    
>  Agile and desperate hands got under the layers of clothing that covered her slim frame. Every bit of skin touched left a trace of goosebumps behind it; in a fluid motion Narcissa unclasped the girl’s modest white bra, followed by tug at the soft linen that concealed her soft small mounds. A loud gasp escaped from the girl as the older woman pinched and pulled the most sensitive part of her chest.     
>    
>  With quick and precise movements Hermione was out of her clothes in seconds, left in nothing but simple-cut flimsy cotton panties on. Hermione heard the sharped take of breath, suddenly feeling a heavy and penetrating gaze on her, who looked at her like she was trying to discern a complicated arithmancy equation. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling immediately self-conscious.  
>    
>  Narcissa took a small step back to appreciate the girl’s body; drinking in the slim but malnourished frame of Hermione. The once fair and beautiful skin the girl possessed was now tainted by her sister’s vicious temper; the cruciatus curse had left small but very visible scars all over her torso. There were fainted traces of scarred marks, as well as recent ones too; most of the scars had Bellatrix signature. The freshest ones were bite marks on her shoulders and under her breasts, nail scratches on her waist and hips, while the large part of the inner thigh was filled with bruises and bites.   
>    
>  “Since we were children, my sister has always been very… enthusiastic with her belongings. After a few uses they had always ended up irreparable” with the tip of her fingers traced the scars on the brunette’s taut stomach “This suggest the same rules apply for her playthings.” If Narcissa was being honest, she expected worst. Seeing the brunette’s continued self-consciousness and hesitance, Narcissa grabbed her chin and kissed her, softly this time.  “Don’t fret, dear. I won’t sully your flesh any further”    
>    
>  Hermione eyes slightly opened in surprise, making direct eye contact with the deep blue eyes, again looking for any sign of deception. She didn’t see any. But neither did she see sympathy or pity in her face. It was these small details that told Hermione what she needed to know about this encounter; this being the case that she was just a means to an end. Narcissa didn’t care for her; in her eyes she was only a warm body to lie with.   
>    
>  This is not how she envisioned sex a year ago; she saw it as deep, profound and the ultimate expression of romantic love, something she imagined she’d experience with her lover. The very thought of thinking of it as a mindless activity only practiced by people to release some sort pent up energy without any feelings invested, truly bothered Hermione. But now, her perceptions were changing, not entirely surprised that she found herself unbothered by Narcissa’s intentions.     
>    
>  She wanted to say something, but opted better to stay silent; instead, she initiated the next kiss. Narcissa took her by the waist and slowly led her stepping backwards without breaking the kiss.  
>    
>  The slytherin pushed with measured force the sternum of the slender brunette, directing her fall onto the bed. By now Hermione’s eyes were full of lust, Narcissa gave her a predatory smile as the blonde took the advantage of distance between them to quickly remove her heels and discard her dress on the floor.   
>    
>  Taking a deep breath Hermione fully admired the elegance and beauty of Narcissa Black. Her face was flushed, the pupils fully dilated. From her position, it seemed to her that the older woman’s body was barely touched by time; her legs looked firm and her stomach taut. It was hard to believe she actually experienced childbirth. Narcissa unsnapped her brassiere, soft strands of her silken covered her shoulders and the tips almost tickled the pink top on her bosom. Her underwear followed suit, both garments finally joined the dress on the floor. Even naked, Narcissa looked every bit the confident and imposing woman she was whether she dressed her luxurious clothes or not.   
>    
>  Hermione locked gaze with the older woman, she could tell Narcissa appreciated that her brown eyes were drifting all over her body. The girl pushed herself with her elbows and in full sitting position, legs almost hanged from the bed. She decided to open them for Narcissa, a clear invitation for continuing these activities. Narcissa made an approval sound and gladly nestled between them, letting out a sigh as soon as the girl started kissing her stomach; young hands grasped her bottom while the girl’s smooth mouth trailed towards her breasts.   
>    
>   Lips and teeth scraped around soft mounds of meat, tongue lashing close to the most sensitive points but not close enough. Hands pinched and caressed the figure all over her waist and back. Annoyed by the teasing, Narcissa grabbed a fist of hair as a warning and in commanding tone said “Get on with it” and so the girl did. She let a groan of approval as soon as she felt the warm, wet tongue coating her nipple. Narcissa hissed in pleasure as the girl bit the tender bud, only to caress it after and repeating the same action again. Hermione internally smirked to herself as the supple form in front of her shuddered every time she took small bites on her sensitive spot. It seemed that the older woman was quite sensitive to her touches. She dipped the warm velvet of her tongue back to the flesh and dragged a hot, wet path to Narcissa’s other breast, without neglecting the first one entirely as her hand climbed up to play the wet nipple with her thumb.   
>    
>  The only noises that could be heard in the room were the soft gasps and moans leaving from Narcissa’s mouth.  The dimmed lights in the room allowed the traces of saliva reflect on the older woman’s breasts and stomach.   
>    
>  Narcissa decided to change positions and settled down on the girl’s lap, straddling her legs. The full contact with warm skin sent shivers through her spine, and she wasn’t the only one affected by this as Hermione released a small moan while her roaming hands tugged and massaged the older woman’s sensitive spots. With both hands Narcissa cupped the girl face and gave her a lustful kiss, tongues meeting in a battle of will and control over the other’s mouth.    
>    
>  Not wasting anymore time Narcissa broke the kiss that left both them dizzy with lust. After she ordered the girl to be on her back as she climbed up over her, the brunette felt how golden silken strands caressed her arms and chest, as the blonde moved on top of her.
> 
> Before the brunette fully realized what was happening, the blonde straddled her face, and gave her a full view of the blonde’s intimacy, revealing the glimmering slick that coated her center and inner thighs. She found the display so erotic, enough to further increase the palpitation on her heart and her nether parts.  
>    
>  “Don’t’ just look” Perfect hair framing the woman’s darkened blue eyes as she looked at the girl expectantly “Taste me” Hissed the woman, threading her fingers in wavy hair, firmly pulling the girl’s head into the center of her own body.   
>    
>  Hermione only made a noise of acknowledgement, and readily complied clutching the woman’s tights with her arms, fluttering her tongue all over her entrance making the woman loudly gasp at the delicious intrusion. Licking all the spilt moisture that was there in the beginning, her ministrations were slow, trying to make a build up for Narcissa. Taking time to watch what could make the woman tick.   
>    
>  As for Narcissa, she seemed to be enjoying herself; she wasn’t demanding or complaining to rush things off. So different from Bellatrix, the girl thought. This woman seemed to enjoy the slow paced fucking for the time being. The brunette decided it was time to take things one step further, she dipped two fingers in the blonde’s entrance. There was nothing tender on the way Hermione rammed her fingers, there was a detectable aggression yet still Narcissa couldn’t help but arch her back at the feeling of the sudden invasion reaching that delicious sensitive point inside of her. “You are good at this. Too good” Narcissa moaned, looking down at her. “Has this all been my sister’s teachings? Or you have been doing this since you were at Hogwarts?”
> 
> “Was it with Potter or perhaps with that red headed weasel?” Hermione ignored the jab. But her mind couldn’t help but drift towards her friends again. For a moment she wondered what would they say, or react if they were to see her like this. Would they be disgusted? Would they look at her in a different light? Would they understand and forgive her?... Forgiver her for what, anyway? She hasn’t done anything wrong. If someone has to earn forgiveness are them, for given up on her.   
>    
>  But right now, _that_ didn’t matter.   
>    
>  If she could say she knew something is that she wasn’t leaving this place anytime soon, so dwelling in where she stands with her longtime friends it was a moot point.   
>    
>  “It explains why sister hasn’t… Ah!” Whatever train of thought Narcissa was entertaining died at the moment the brunette trapped the throbbing bundle of nerves with her lips and started lashing the tip with her tongue. Sent the blonde’s mind spinning and spiraling, losing any sort of conscious thought.  
>    
>  Before long, Narcissa was rolling her hips, fucking herself against the mouth and fingers of the brunette; gasping and moaning at the wonderful sensations spreading throughout her body, taking her closer and closer to tumbling over the edge. Glancing up, while keeping the pace with the erratic movements of the older woman, Hermione sees how Narcissa is lost in her own pleasure, stroking her breasts between her fingers, twisting and pulling.   
>    
>   She clenched her own tights trying to relieve her own pent up tension that was getting uncomfortable; feeling her own sex pulsing every time she heard the older woman’s moans.
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t stop! I’m coming!” exclaimed as the rhythm of the older woman’s pace became more disjointed. Hermione doubled her efforts, quickly bringing her in to the so much needed release.   
>    
>  The shockwave of pleasure arrived shortly from her core to the rest of her body, her center gripping tighter on the girl’s digits, her legs feeling weak as she felt herself becoming undone, she couldn’t open her eyes until she felt the girl’s fingers exit from her, she removed herself from this position and laid beside the girl, leaving Hermione looking at the ceiling.    
>    
>  After a few seconds, Hermione felt an arm around her torso. She turned to look at the woman next to her who seemingly had recovered of the aftermath. The slytherin supported her head with one hand, looking like a wild lioness, with her hair slightly disheveled and flushed face, her long fingers stroking the scarred stomach; her eyes were so hypnotizing. So different from Bellatrix, where her eyes were pitch black, and to look at them it was like watching a black hole in the space; intimidating, deathly and empty but oh ever so alluring, with their own form of gravitational pull.   
>    
>  “From the first time I heard my sister fucking you, I’ve been having these fantasies” Narcissa said interrupting the girl’s thoughts   
>    
>  “Fantasies?”  
>    
>  “Yes” chuckling darkly “Fantasies, dear” the tip of slim fingers did not stop from drawing imaginary lines up and down on her torso, the touch almost felt wary but at the same time soft and delicate, even more when those fingertips manage to make contact with her biggest scars. Hermione wondered for a second if Narcissa was doing this as a form of sympathy, a way to say ‘I’m sorry that my sister did this to you’.  
>    
>   She quickly disregarded the idea, that didn’t make sense at all. If one was to consider her past behavior.          
>    
>  “Fantasies of fucking you” as to make emphasis in her words she cupped the girls center, Hermione gasped in surprise at the full contact of the blonde’s hand “And that’s what I plan to do” she quickly raised from her position and accommodate herself on top of the girl, one leg pushed between the thighs of the brunette which she immediately complied. Fingers played with wet wispy hairs while the middle looked entrance to further its invasion, which wasn’t difficult as slippery wet folds gladly received the touch. However the woman avoided the place where the girl needed it the most.   
>    
>  “Please” nails fisting the duvet.  
>    
>  “Please what?” an amused smile appeared in the woman’s lips; obviously taking pleasure in the girls distress  
>    
>  Hermione gritted her teeth. She wanted to give a sarcastic remark, but she knew this was no moment to get all high and mighty. So she relented.   
>    
>  “Fuck me, please.”   
>    
>  The invasion in her body was so fast that caught Hermione off guard that threw her head back, a loud moan escaped from her throat. Narcissa was curling her fingers inside of her while the heel of her palm was putting the right pressure in the bundle of nerves, at the same time her mouth was nibbling  the exposed earlobe, leaning to trail a string of kiss along the soft neck, the sensations were maddening; the brunette’s mind was exploding in ecstasy.    
>    
>  Hermione put her own hand on her lips to muffle the moans that were involuntarily escaping from her mouth.   
>    
>  “Ah ah, don’t! I want to hear you” The blonde removed the interfering limp away and the led her lips towards the girls mouth. Narcissa gave a soft moan as she tasted little traces of herself in the girl’s mouth, who tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The older woman was surprised that the girl was positively responding to her touch, she expected more reluctance and defiance. She honestly expected more outburst of Gryffindor’s bravery, but she cannot say is disappointed, on contraire actually this make things easier.   
>    
>  Her arousal came in full force just by watching how the girl writhed and whimpered in pleasure beneath her. Narcissa groaned as how heated silk ripple and pulsed around her fingers and if that wasn’t enough Hermione was becoming more and more vocal, she felt how her own core produced new moisture.
> 
> The brunette was close to the edge for sure. This time the blonde changed tactics she started thrusting in and out instead of just curling her fingers, every thrust was direct hit towards her most sensitive area. Sweet sobs echo in the room, the fluttering around the fingers became more intense.   
>    
>  Maybe it was lighting of the room, so many shadows in the bedroom that the light of the candles just could not erase, combined with the position she found herself in, or perhaps it was simply that Hermione was going crazy. But whatever was the reason behind it, that exact moment when Hermione in the border of her climax opened her eyes, she saw Bellatrix on top of her. Looking at her expectantly with those black eyes and blood red lips, like any moment she was about to say ‘Come for me, pet’.   
>    
>  It was too much for Hermione. She went rigid, the room started to spin as she felt the full explosion in her center. Her body was convulsing and the only thing that grounded her was her nails digging the duvet. The electric energy dispersed through all her body, her inner muscles squeezed and contracted around the woman’s fingers.  
>    
>  After feeling the last aftershocks on her fingers, Narcissa gave one last look to Hermione’s frame just after withdrawing her fingers, then without hesitation move aside from the topping position then proceeded to stand up from the bed, and leisurely walked towards the corner of the room to a medium size dark wood cabinet.   
>    
>  Sensing the sudden absence of the woman, Hermione opened her eyes and followed the woman movements not knowing what to expect from the sudden action. For a moment her thoughts wandered, thinking that perhaps Narcissa would like to try a new toy, or like her sister, she might enjoy using tools for pain; her stomach dropped just at the mere thought of it.    
>    
>  To the girl’s relief, the woman took a glass and a bottle from what looked like a liquor cabinet.
> 
> Oh well, is not like they both were going to cuddle after fucking.   
>    
>  Assuming that this her cue to dress up and walk out of the room, Hermione calmly dragged herself out of bed and started looking for her clothes while Narcissa poured herself a glass of what she could only assume was firewhiskey. Luckily her clothes were in pile on the floor. There were so many times she had to spend too much time to be normal, if she might add, looking her clothes around the room. Bellatrix was so… There it was, once more, Bellatrix invading Hermione’s front mind. Why was she doing that? What was happening to her? The girl wondered, probably another question she’ll never want to answer, immediately pushing the thoughts far away in the corners of her mind.  
>    
>  “She will kill you before even considering letting you go, you know?” No bothering to look at the girl. “She is possessive like that” muttered with a half-smile.   
>  “What do you mean?”   
>  “Playing stupid doesn’t suit you, Miss Granger…” said with a warning in her tone.     
>  “The books” The sound of rustling clothes had come to a stop. She chose to turn around and face at the girl, who looked like a deer in the headlights. “I know exactly which books you had been taking from the library.”   
>    
>  “I didn’t-” Her throat dried up, and the air from her lungs abruptly vanished.
> 
> “Oh please, do spare me the excuses. Look at me! _I know_ … And even if I wasn’t sure, you gave yourself away just now.”   
>    
>  “I’m very confident that you know what could happen if my sister were to know about this.” She paused for a moment considering her next words.   
>    
>  Oh.
> 
>  So this was it, the ‘look’ in the library, the secret hidden behind her cold mask.   
>    
>  “Is this blackmail, then? Your silence for whatever you want to do to me?”   
>    
>  “No” The woman scoffed as the mere insinuation insulted her. The cool mask on her face reappeared. “ _This_ is me being lenient Miss Granger; even more lenient than my sister, who gives you too many liberties already, either she trusts you or she is too confident that the wards keeping you here are entirely foolproof. With that, keep in mind that this is _me_ saving _you_ from my sister and her curses that if you are lucky enough you’ll die, instead of end up like the Longbottom’s!”    
>    
>  Seeing the stunned face Narcissa gave girl a second, whom seemed to be mulling over her words, while she poured more firewhiskey and emptied her glass in one swing, enjoying the burning in that the liquid left in her throat.  Then proceeded to place the glass and bottle in the cabinet next to the other bottles which all them were mostly less than half on its content. Narcissa turned around and walked towards the girl.       
>    
>  “There is going to be the day that Bella will grow bored of you. I know is going to happen, it always happened before. Sooner or later she will dispose of you…” At hearing this Hermione averted her eyes, and looked towards the floor as if there was something very interesting in the carpet, she didn’t understand why suddenly the blonde’s last words felt like a stab in her chest. Before she could drown in her thoughts, Narcissa grabbed gently by her chin forcing to face her.  “And when that time arrives, I will take you. You will be mine. You will belong to me to do whatever I might want”   
>    
>  “And if I were to be yours, will you ever give me my freedom back?”  
>    
>  “…No, but don’t fret unlike my sister I don’t damage my playthings. You have proved yourself that you are worth keeping.”   
>    
>  _“Because that sounds so reassuring”_   
>    
>  “You saw it in the paper; your friends had abandoned you, girl. This is your new reality. Either you try to belong here or you will perish. And I’d hate to see go to waste such a delightful creature like you, Miss Granger.”  
>    
>  The woman instructed Hermione to lie on the bed, the girl looked so tantalizing and pillageable the pure display reignited the dulled flame of lust in the pit of her stomach. Pale hands caressed thin legs dragging the tip of her fingers all to the end, grasping her ankles then aggressively separated them, receiving full display of the girls center. Lascivious eyes connected with expectant dark brown ones.   
>    
>  “We are not done here.”   
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  The sunlight filtered through the small opening between the long curtains, hitting directly on the brunette’s eyes. It only took seconds for the invasive ray of light to fully stir the girl from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, at first she felt disoriented; it took her a moment to realize she wasn’t in her room, neither that she wasn’t alone. Nonetheless the woman next to her seemed to be unbothered by Hermione’s movement and continued to peacefully sleep.  
>    
>  She sat up in the bed, and winced as her tired muscles protested. The memories from last night came rushing to the front of her mind. It took her a few seconds for her to fully stand. A burning pain in her inner tight made itself known.   
>    
>  She silently tiptoed around the room gathering her clothes as she picked up the last item, by corner of her right eye she saw a beautiful incrusted jeweled cheval mirror. Her eyes immediately drifted towards her reflection. She took a deep breath as her eyes roamed through her body observing the damage, never mind the scars, her eyes are dark and hollow the skin showed dryness, and she was unusually pale and slim.   
>    
>  Overall she saw a broken girl. And she hated it.   
>    
>  It was time to get out of the room.  
>    
>  Careful to not make any noise she turned around and hastily dressed, the headed outside softly closing the door behind her.   
>    
>  As she walked along the extensive corridor that leads to her room, Hermione contemplated how her life had change in so little time, she was prisoner of Bellatrix Black, who later then became her mistress, and now the only survivor of the Malfoy family was lusting after her too. Her reality was shifting once more.  
>    
>  She shared roof with the most wanted death eater and her sister! Hidden away in one of the many mansions that the Black family owned! In the middle of nowhere! ... The absurdity of all!   
>    
>  To say that everything felt so surreal was a huge understatement.   
>    
>  And of course the tip of the cherry was that her friends had moved on continuing with their lives. So nobody was actively looking for her.   
>    
>  Hermione debated between laughing hysterically or simply cry till there was nothing left to cry for. Unexpectedly her brain brought again the vision she saw in the mirror minutes ago. That did it.  
>    
>  She released a loud bark of maniac laughter that echoed throughout the long corridor. She laughed till her eyes filled with tears.    
>    
>  She refused to believe had she saw earlier. Whatever she saw in that mirror it wasn’t her, she is not broken. Broken means that someone has lost the will to fight, to live, and to simply exist. And that someone it wasn’t her. She is NOT broken. She’ll rather die by the killing curse before she is broken.      
>    
>  And perhaps if she were to be honest with herself, being the pet of Bellatrix wasn’t all bad. The black haired woman had mellowed in recent time, at least a little. She have many allowances that she was sure nobody in her position would ever have, she dressed well and started to eat well too, hopefully she’ll recover the lost weight. Things could be worse. And if sex was a mean to survive she would gladly used it.   
>    
>  She must concede that maybe something did break in her, and something darker was growing in, replacing an empty space in her heart.   
>    
>  She realize that it didn’t bother her at all, and with that thought in mind she opened her bedroom door, wondering if she should have breakfast first or maybe a bath.   
>     
>   
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would deeply appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
